


A Thousand Times

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Incest, NSFW, Orgy, ethanw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: The renowned horny asura Dexx is about to have sex for the thousandth time. He knows this is a huge milestone, but doesn't know what to do for it.





	A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the readers of "A Most Interesting Krewe", for helping me reach a thousand views!
> 
> This story uses characters created by EthanW. For more information on his characters and awesome artwork, check out http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/
> 
> For various posts and updates on when fics come out, follow me at https://coheed275fics.tumblr.com/

If Dexx’s chest hadn’t been moving, Jinxx might have presumed him dead.

She walked past his lab room several times as she took care of krewe leader duties, visiting others in their labs, and conducting her own research. Every time she walked by her brother’s lab room today, he sat in the same exact position. Slouched in his chair, eyes staring blankly at the wall. If he got up at all when Jinxx wasn’t around, she couldn’t tell. 

Curious and concerned, Jinxx stepped into his lab mid-afternoon. “Dexx, what’s with you today?” she asked. “You alright?”

Dexx turned to her as if he just broke out of a curse. He blinked several times, shaking his head. “What? Oh, hey. I’ve just been thinking about something.”

“You haven’t moved in a few hours, far as I can tell. What’s this about?”

“I’m about to reach one thousand times.”

Jinxx stared at Dexx, expecting him to elaborate. Dexx stared at Jinxx, expecting her to know what he meant. Jinxx gave in first. “A thousand times of what?”

“The thousandth time I’ve had sex.”

Jinxx ran a peculiar krewe of asura. Over the couple of years she spent recruiting members, she kept one theme in her lab: asura who enjoyed sex as casually as a drink from a bar. Filling a lab with asura sharing this mindset kept things fun and easygoing in their busy lives. Just about every krewe member had kissed, slept with, or seen every other krewe member naked, to include Jinxx and Dexx. In fact, Jinxx and Dexx fooled around with each other more often than anyone else, a secret to the public but accepted knowledge by their coworkers. 

Even so, with all this knowledge of her krewe, and her intimate knowledge of Dexx, her surprise and confusion rang true in her question.

“You keep count?”

“Of each session I have sex, not of each orgasm. Changed that one pretty quick once I started going twice or three times in one night with the same girl.”

“You’re really about to hit a thousand?”

“It’s not that crazy, think about it,” Dexx said. He sounded like a math professor teaching a group of progeny. “I lost my virginity first year of college, and you know how much sex I have on a regular basis. I lost my virginity about six years ago. Sometimes I can’t find a girl for a while, sometimes I’m with one girl in the morning, another girl after lunch, and two at night. Average it out, a thousand times would mean having sex every two-ish days… I can’t do decimal math in my head like you can, hold on…”

“2.19 days,” Jinxx told him, shaking her head. “’Can’t do decimal math’, you sound like a bookah.”

“Hey!”

She laughed, coming closer to tousle his hair. “So good with ladies, but such a dork sometimes.” She took a free chair and sat down. “So, a thousand times then. What’s the problem? Shouldn’t that be something to celebrate?”

Dexx sighed, scratching his head. “That’s just it, I don’t know what to do,” he explained. “It’s a big number, so how do I make the thousandth time memorable? Do I do it with a random girl, or someone I already know? Should it be super intimate and slow, or a big orgy? I’ve gone back and forth all day, I can’t decide.”

Jinxx thought for a moment. Dexx never ceased to surprise her with his antics, but his irritation and worry was genuine. Despite her opinion on the ridiculousness of his predicament, she wanted to help ease his mind, let him relax. 

“Alright, what’s your count right this second?”

“Nine hundred ninety-six.”

“Can you make that ninety-nine by Saturday?”

“I mean, I could make it ninety-nine today if I really wanted to.”

“Pace yourself, horndog,” Jinxx told him. “Since you can’t make up your mind, and it’s wrecking your brain and interfering with work, how about I plan this for you?”

Dexx blinked. “You’d do that?”

“I have a couple ideas,” she replied. “And I don’t share your intense emotional attachment to the issue. It’ll be easier for me to keep a clear head and come up with something fun.”

Dexx rose out of his chair just enough to throw himself onto Jinxx’s lap, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you thank you thank you-“

“Alright, alright, I can’t plan this for you if you’re on top of me,” she said, pushing at his chest. He relented, freeing her to stand up and make her way to the door. 

“Saturday, be ready.”

“I’ll boost my count to one short and leave it that way!”

“See that you do.”

**

The first evening Jinxx tried to plan something out, she got stumped. This thousandth session of sex needed to be hot, something both Dexx and his ever-energetic genitals would never forget. In her mind, a calm, intimate moment didn’t suit the celebration, or Dexx in general. Someone who bothered to count sexual interactions needed an equally silly way to send them off into the land of four digits. 

She went through multiple draft ideas. Write one down, crumple the paper, toss it in her trash bin, repeat. She considered just one asura, two, three, invite the entire krewe. For one flash moment, she considered inviting anyone that might have slept with Dexx, until she realized the probable length of such an invite list. Other factors needed consideration. Where to hold the event? A bedroom, one of their lab rooms? Get frisky and try to pull off somewhere public? Dexx said he counted multiple orgasms in one sitting as one round of sex. So how many orgasms should Dexx go through?

Jinxx set aside this project during her normal work hours, but at night, she found herself as lost in thought as her brother. With just two days to go, she started sifting through her bin, pulling out notes to see if an old idea brought her inspiration. It wasn’t an old paper that gave Jinxx her final idea, but the act of pulling them out, sifting through them. Her face lit up in realization. An idea just silly enough to fit the situation, but hot enough to rock Dexx’s world.

She needed to confirm some krewe members were available.

**

The whole plan came together. Jinxx, Pexxi, and Roxxi giggled to themselves throughout the morning, setting the last things in place. 

They decided to use Vicxxa’s room. She vacated it for the day and approved its use. They wanted a bedroom, but not Dexx’s own. Too familiar for him. To add on to that, they shot for a bedroom belonging to none of them, bringing a hint of forbidden flavor. 

Jinxx told Dexx to come to Vicxxa’s room alone. The giggling trio of girls silenced themselves and got into position as they heard a hand press against the door panel. 

**

Dexx followed through with his end of the bargain. Throughout the week, he fooled around with a krewe member and went to a couple bars, raising his count to one shy of a thousand. His heart pounded as he made his way through the lab Saturday morning, blood already rushing into his half-hardened cock. Just the thought of this crowning achievement got him going. To top it off, he finished 999 on Thursday, and hadn’t masturbated since then, which his hyperactive testicles abhorred. But forcing patience would make the release that much sweeter. 

He wore a loose shirt and shorts, walking barefoot through the krewe lab. Jinxx asked for simple clothes, and directed him to Vicxxa’s room. He loved all his krewemates in different ways; he would have enjoyed any of them. Vicxxa was older, which brought an unmatched level of experience to the bedroom, yet her body showed no sign of losing its youth-like energy. 

With a deep breath and a trembling hand, he arrived at Vicxxa’s door and pressed on the panel. It was unlocked, and opened right up for him. 

Looking inside, he saw no sign of Vicxxa. Instead, Jinxx, Pexxi, and Roxxi laid together on the bed. They wore silk gowns of various colors, thin enough to see through, revealing matching underwear below. Pexxi wore a light green that matched her hair, Jinxx in a soft blue, and Roxxi in a passionate crimson. They cuddled close to one another, and smiled at him when he came in. His own underwear strained against his swiftly growing arousal. 

“Hello, Dexx,” Jinxx said, swinging her legs off the bed to stand up. “Welcome to the lottery.”

Dexx’s eyes struggled to choose the hottest thing to stare at as all the girls left the bed, spreading out in the room, forcing his pupils to dart back and forth. “Hi,” he wheezed, coughing to clear his throat. “Um, lottery?”

“We three have taken control of Vicxxa’s room for today to spend some quality time with you,” Pexxi told him, brushing her hair out of her face. “We made a schedule of activities for this morning, and that’s where the lottery comes in.”

Roxxi walked up to Dexx, holding out her hand. “Please, come in, relax on the bed.” Dexx took her hand and followed. She directed to the bed, and he climbed on, adjusting his back against the pillows until he found a comfortable sitting position. 

“Each time we start a new activity, we’ll draw a name from our little bowl over there.” Roxxi gestured to the corner, where a glass bowl rested on Vicxxa’s desk, holding several folded pieces of paper. “That person gets to enjoy the activity with you, while the other two find a way to entertain themselves.”

Pexxi finished the explanation. “And when all three names are drawn, we mix them back in again. Sound like fun?”

Dexx nodded with fervor. Whatever Jinxx planned, he trusted. 

“Alright, to start, someone needs to warm you up,” Jinxx said, reaching her hand into the bowl. She retrieved a paper and unfolded it. “Roxxi, it’s you.”

Dexx’s heart raced as Roxxi climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours towards him. He sat up straight against the headboard, and she planted herself in his lap. After tickling her fingers around the back of Dexx’s neck, she leaned in and started kissing him. 

Out of all krewe members, Roxxi was the first to experience sex with Dexx. She started hooking up with him in college, before he even met any other krewemates, so she knew his sensitive spots well. While their lips met again and again, parting slightly to lock with each other, Roxxi ran her fingers along Dexx’s shoulders, down to his arms. She pulled them up, and he rested his hands on her back. His loose shorts spoiled the erect cock hiding underneath, now aching for attention, blood rushing through as fast as his heart could manage. Roxxi placed her hands on his chest, pushing Dexx deeper into the pillows supporting him. Their mouths started to open, welcoming each other’s tongues in. 

Through peripheral vision, Dexx caught a sight that made his cock twitch and ache twice as hard. Pexxi and Jinxx started a warmup session of their own, with Jinxx pressed against the wall as they embraced, making out with the same fire of him and Roxxi. Pexxi held a cupped hand in between Jinxx’s legs, and the pair giggled between soft moans of pleasure. 

Just short of going insane with desire, Roxxi stopped their kiss, and both asura gasped for air. She looked down at his crotch, and nodded with approval. “I think he’s ready,” she said, swinging a leg over Dexx’s lap before stepping off the bed. 

Pexxi wiped a bit of saliva from her mouth before speaking. “Alright, time to see who takes his clothes off.” She pulled another paper out, and smiled. “Jinxx, you’re up.”

Sleeping with Jinxx for the first time was Dexx’s happiest accident. Too much alcohol led to a lot of sex with a societally taboo partner, but even after sobering up, they wanted more. The two kept their relations secret to anyone outside the krewe, but none of their close friends seemed to find any problem with the siblings’ intimacy. 

Jinxx assumed a similar position to Roxxi, one knee on either side of Dexx as she grabbed for his shirt. He raised his arms up, and after the fabric passed his eyes, Roxxi and Pexxi undressing each other became a welcome sight. Their gowns already rested in a pile on the floor. 

Just as Pexxi’s gorgeous ass came into view, Jinxx grabbed his attention by grabbing something else. He gasped, locking eyes with Jinxx, who winked at him. “Watch them later,” she said. “It’s my turn with you.”

She easily held his attention when she started pulling off her gown. Dexx reached out to unhook her bra, the clothing that served more custom than function on asuran females. He tossed it aside, and she let Dexx stare at her bare chest for a moment before reaching for his waistline. He sucked in a breath, and she pulled down his shorts. Immediately, his cock sprung free like a spring trap, a drop of pre leaking out of the tip. 

Jinxx turned around while Dexx kicked his shorts off the rest of the way. He gave Jinxx’s ass a soft squeeze before slipping her panties down. She bent over as he did so, giving him clear view of the pink folds between her legs.

“Wow…”

Off to the side, Pexxi and Roxxi stood completely nude, neither bothering to hide their rising arousal. Roxxi moved a hand within inches of her pussy, but stopped herself short, biting her lip in restraint. Dexx inferred the girls kept the same pace as their laid-out plan for him. 

To give that wandering hand something to do, Roxxi pulled out the last paper. “Pexxi, time to put those hands to work.”

Dexx’s relationship with Pexxi started off even stranger than his relationship with Jinxx. He served as Pexxi’s first test subject for her Super Pleasure Box, a virtual reality device that combined sex with the neural processors allowing asura to control golems. The device took over every nerve receptor in the user’s body, and simulated the feeling of sex with any of the models who volunteered to get in the device, Pexxi and Jinxx the most popular choices. After several simulations on her first prototype, Pexxi gave him a taste of the real thing for comparison. They kept at it since then. 

Now, Pexxi laid down on her stomach between Dexx’s thighs, propping herself up on her elbows. Seconds felt like hours as her hands got closer to his shaft, which screamed into the void for attention. At long last, she wrapped her fingers around it, and Dexx’s hips pushed up by instinct. After that, he relaxed, and let her work her magic. 

With her other hand, she reached out and squeezed Dexx’s balls, eliciting a moan from him. Her thumb draped across his tip, and moved in circles to spread the pre around. “H-haahh…” Dexx breathed, his hands clutching the bed sheets. 

She continued massaging his balls as she slid her fingers to the base, keeping a gentle grip on him. She tightened her fingers a bit, then stroked his length at a painful, yet wonderful slow pace. From his upright position, he had three amazing views to choose from. Pexxi’s face next to his crotch, her hands performing with precision. Just past that, the curves of her body, her ass always a sight to behold, her feet casually kicking back and forth. Or off to the side, where Roxxi pushed two fingers inside Jinxx’s pussy, and Jinxx lifted her thigh in between Roxxi’s legs. Both looked to be enjoying this just as much as him. 

“I can help you out a little, Pexxi. You’re the only one left out right now.”

“No,” Pexxi replied, stroking him a bit faster. “I’m having plenty of fun, and this is all about you. I’ll get some of my own pleasure soon enough.”

They continued for a couple minutes, until Jinxx let out a high-pitched squeak. Dexx was focused on Pexxi when it happened, but looking over, he saw her legs trembling, her hands holding Roxxi’s arms in a vice grip. 

“Ok,” Jinxx panted. “Let’s move on.”

With the rotation set back to the beginning, Pexxi stayed on the bed in case she got called again. She relinquished her hands from Dexx’s junk, and he let out a disappointed grunt. He needed more, and even this short wait made his balls burn. 

Jinxx took all three papers and placed them back in the bowl, swishing them with a thorough stir before reaching in. “A blowjob is next, Dexx, and the lucky girl is…” Jinxx frowned when she removed her hand from the bowl. “Crap, two of the papers got stuck to each other, I just drew two names. One sec-“

“No, don’t put them back,” Roxxi interrupted. “Happy accidents.”

Dexx’s ears perked up at the thought of two girls carrying out the next step, and Jinxx shrugged. “Why not?” she said. “In that case… Pexxi and myself get the honors!”

Pexxi let out a coy chuckle, and Jinxx joined her on the bed. Dexx held his breath while these two gorgeous asura approached his cock again. They nestled down on either side of him, then let their lips meet in an open mouth kiss, with the tip of Dexx’s dick in between them.

“Fuck…” Dexx moaned, eyes rolling back for a moment. Their licks and kisses electrified him, stiffening every muscle in his body. Jinxx worked her way down the shaft, sliding her lips and tongue along the length while Pexxi stayed at the tip. She kept lowering herself, opening wide to engulf one of his balls in her mouth. With all of his shaft free to pleasure, Pexxi took it inside her mouth with one swift motion. 

Dexx ground his teeth, struggling to breath easy and keep his composure while he received an incredible blowjob. Pexxi bobbed her head up and down, coating his length with saliva as she swung her tongue this way and that, and Jinxx kept his balls busy, overloading Dexx with stimulation. 

To make things that much harder for him, he soon found Roxxi’s face right next to his. He looked towards her just before she spoke. “I don’t have a partner for this round, so why don’t we adjust the rules a bit?” Before Dexx could manage a response, she closed the gap with a passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

He reached out his hand, Roxxi’s pussy just close enough when he stretched for it. He placed a finger on her clit and started rubbing in circular motions, feeling her quiver from his touch. His own hand shook while he pleasured her, as Pexxi and Jinxx swapped places, sending all new sensations through his body. Jinxx and Pexxi each brought their own style to sucking him off, and the sudden change surprised him. 

Saliva trickled down Dexx’s genitals, and everyone in the room began to sweat, sinking deeper into the moment. They’d certainly need to wash Vicxxa’s sheets as a courtesy by the time they finished. 

Jinxx took Dexx’s cock to the base one last time, then set it free, the shaft now shimmering with a mix of her and Pexxi’s spit. Pexxi saw the cue, and gave Dexx’s balls a rest. Once Roxxi backed off and they regained Dexx’s attention, they shared a few more kisses with his tip in between them before slithering off the bed. 

“With both of us out, it’s your turn, Roxxi,” Jinxx said. “Time to really get things going.”

Roxxi wasted no time, getting in front of Dexx and turning to face away from him. “You ready?” she asked, looking back over her shoulder. Her ass floated above Dexx’s slickened cock, and her pussy showed signs of its own juices flowing. 

“Yes,” Dexx replied, firm. “Oh, hell yes.”

She reached between her legs, using two fingers to hold Dexx’s cock in place as she lowered herself. Inch by inch, she engulfed his length, until she buried him all the way. Dexx’s eyes fluttered as her hot, tight walls surrounded him, welcoming him like a glove tailor-made to fit. After both spent a moment soaking in the pleasure, Roxxi set to work. 

With her facing away from him as she rode, Dexx got to watch Roxxi’s incredible ass bounce against his crotch. Waves of ecstasy flooded his body as her wet folds welcomed him inside, time after time. For his side show, Jinxx sat at the foot of the bed, with Pexxi’s head buried between her legs. She let out moans and gasps of delight, wrapping her legs around to keep her close. Dexx had gone to orgies much bigger than four people, but something about this one felt hotter than any time in the past. Perhaps the occasion added to the excitement, or perhaps these three asura were just that good at turning him on. 

“Oh… you feel so good, Dexx,” Roxxi moaned, bringing his focus back to her. At the moment, she pressed her hands against his shins, using her arms as leverage to rock on top of him. Dexx leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her stomach, then yanked her back. She let out a yelp as he pulled until she rested against his chest, but she quickly laughed and recovered, planting her feet down as a new leverage source to ride his cock. Dexx scrunched his eyes shut, and Roxxi wrapped one hand behind her to grab at his head, the other moving down to give her clit some attention. 

These three girls knew Dexx well. Just as he started to relax a little too much, Roxxi slowed her ride to a halt. She gyrated against his crotch a few times, letting out a long, low moan, then carefully leaned forward, letting Dexx’s cock escape back into open air. 

“Damn…” Dexx said, struggling to find his voice. “You’re amazing, Roxxi.”

“I know,” she replied. “But you’ve got two more girls to get through before you explode.” A bit of moisture dripped from between her legs as she moved to grab the next name. “No more sitting around for you,” she told him. “You’re taking Jinxx from behind.”

Eager to please, Dexx immediately leaned forward, shifting his weight onto his knees before Jinxx even touched the bed. A mixture of her cum and Pexxi’s saliva made her pink folds glisten under the room’s lighting. After getting comfortable on all fours, Jinxx wiggled her ass in front of him, making his heart skip a beat. 

He placed both hands on her rear before bringing his cock forward. He took a deep breath, then pushed inside, instantly groaning as wonderful pleasure took over his senses again. Dexx slept with a lot of women over the past few years, and each vagina felt like a snowflake, unique in its own little ways. 

“I’m hot already, just give it to me,” Jinxx demanded. Dexx complied, plowing into her hole, letting off an audible slap with each thrust. Dexx kept his noises to quick grunts, while Jinxx lowered her head, moans and gasps pouring out from her. 

Roxxi stood off to the side, fingering herself, and clasped a hand over her mouth as she came. Pexxi took to the bed, sitting down in front of Jinxx and spreading her legs wide. “Care to return the favor from earlier?” she asked. 

Jinxx’s moans became muffled as she agreed without answering, bringing her mouth down on Pexxi’s pussy. Pexxi rocked her head back and closed her eyes, and her leg muscles tightened. All the while, Dexx swapped back and forth between watching them, watching Roxxi, and watching his cock pound inside Jinxx again and again. 

He kept pushing, adding speed and power to his thrusts, his cock burning for more each time he hilted himself inside her. Jinxx’s juices mixed with what already coated him, giving ample slickness to his slide. He stopped once he heard Jinxx scream into Pexxi’s crotch, and her pussy clamped down on him hard, a new wave of heat rushing around him. Her orgasm almost pushed him over the edge, so he pulled out, gawking at how beautiful Jinxx’s entrance looked. 

“No need to check the last name,” Roxxi stated. “Pexxi, you get him for the last round.”

Once Jinxx came to her senses again, she rolled out of the way, and Pexxi motioned for Dexx to stand off to the side of the bed. “For your finale Dexx, Pexxi will be flat on her back, looking up at you.”

Pexxi looked satisfied by her attention so far, yet eager to enjoy some penetration. She laid herself down in front of Dexx and spread her legs wide. With a pair of fingers, she pulled apart her folds, teasing Dexx a bit while the other girls got ready. 

Jinxx laid down on Pexxi’s right, and Roxxi on Pexxi’s left. All in a line, naked and sweating, Dexx couldn’t picture a more perfect group of asura, or women in general for that matter. His breaths came rapid and shallow, while his erection twitched at his waist. 

“This is it Dexx, your home stretch to a thousand,” Jinxx said.

“In the interest of fairness, don’t cum inside,” Pexxi cautioned. “I’ve got the girls next to me, try to give them some of the load when you’re ready.”

Dexx felt like his ribcage imprisoned his heart, which beat fast enough for him to feel it. The reality sunk in, how close he was to the end. These ladies made everything perfect so far. He’d make sure to finish strong. 

He pushed himself against the edge of the bed, grabbed each of Pexxi’s legs, and thrust inside her. 

“Oh…” Pexxi moaned, her body heating up even more as Dexx went to work. Jinxx and Roxxi teamed up to rub along Pexxi’s chest with their fingers, pinching her nipples in time with Dexx’s humps. 

Dexx stared down at the three of them, plowing away at Pexxi’s pussy. He felt so glad that he left the decision making to his friends. They seemed to know him better than he knew himself. Before today, he had no idea what to do with his thousandth time. These three girls planned things flawlessly. Doing this with friends made things casual and comfortable, the name drawing was cheesy but fun, and the sex was hot. As he slammed in and out of Pexxi’s folds, he felt his body tense up, his cock twitch, his whole body reacting in anticipation of one hell of a release. After a powerful thrust matched up with Jinxx pinching Pexxi’s nipple, Pexxi came, and that was all Dexx could handle.

“F-fuck,” Dexx grunted. “I’m gonna-“

At the last possible second, Dexx yanked his cock out and brought it above Pexxi’s stomach. He grabbed it with his hand and pumped hard, crying out as an orgasm hit him. Steaming globs of cum jetted out, and he jerked his cock this way and that, spreading the load over all three girls. 

When he finished, a wave of euphoria washed over him. His knees almost buckled before the three asura beneath him, giggling and playing with the seed on their stomachs, spread out to make some room. Dexx turned and fell back onto the bed, Jinxx and Pexxi on either side of him, Roxxi moving around to lay behind his head. 

Jinxx propped herself up on her elbow. “Congratulations, Dexx. You may be the only person in Tyria to ever bother counting, so I guess you hold the record.”

Dexx smiled, his member hanging limp and satisfied, a small string of cum leaking out from the tip. “You’re right, it’s a little silly,” he said. “But this was special. Thank you. Thanks to all of you.” Pexxi kissed his cheek, Roxxi tousled his hair, and Jinxx tasted a sample of the cum on her stomach. Everyone basked in the bliss of the moment, letting their pounding hearts return to a normal, relaxed rate. 

“Just two questions for everyone here,” Pexxi said. “Who’s washing Vicxxa’s bedding for her, and who’s up for a thousandth time celebration party tonight?”


End file.
